Rhys (Tales from the Borderlands)
Rhys is one of the two main playable protagonists in Tales From the Borderlands. Depending on how you play his character Rhys can be a greedy lovable idiot that shows kindness towards his friends, especially to Sasha, that can become his love intrest. Biography (depending on player choice) Rhys is a high class employee at the hyperion corporation, Rhys is greedy, self-centred, egotistical man who looks down on lower class people just like everyone that works at the hyperion corporation, but what makes Rhys stand out over the others he is able to show compassion for others and he will lead out of helping hand if they are struggling to survive on pandora, and he has also shown guilt for the actions of hyperion on how they made life on pandora even worse for the civilians who barely survive one day on that deadly planet. Rhys is loyal towards his few friends he would not be willing to betray them for his own personal gain, Rhys goal is to make himself a powerful high ranking official in the hyperion corporation along side his friends so the people closest to him can live a good life, without his friends by his side Rhys considers becoming successful pointless. After Rhys was depromoted to assistant vice jantar janitor by his boss and former rival Hugo Vasquez. Rhys went to Pandora along side his friend Vaughn to steal his deal he made with August, Sasha, and Fiona to buy a vault key that is worth a high price and owning one is guaranteed to get a high paying job at the hyperion corporation, but unfortunately the deal went bad when bandits stole the 10 million dollars and the vault key was reviled to be a fake created by Fiona, Felix and Sasha to trick Hyperion into buying a fake and steal the 10 million dollars from August. Rhys is forced to survive on pandora along side Vaughn, Fiona, and Sasha while Hugo Vasquez wants to kill him for almost ruining his career, while August also wants to murder them for being a part of the deal. List of heroic acts 'Episode one: Zer0 Sum:' * Gave Vaughn his well deserved credit for his hard work. * Attempted to talk peacefully with Rudiger * Saved Loader Bot from death. * Listened to Sasha story and had a meaningful conversation with her. * Declined Hugo Vasquez's offer to let Vaughn take the fall for the vault key incident. 'Episode two: Atlas Mugged' * Told Vaughn about Handsome Jack * Brofisted Vaughn and forgave him for his betrayel * Went to Hollow Point with Vaughn and Loader Bot * Trusted Fiona 'Episode three: Catch A Ride' *Didn´t worked with Handsome Jack *Charmed Sasha *Told Sasha he would not let her sacrifice herself *Put a flower on Sasha´s head *Refused to tell Vallory Episode four: Escape Plan Bravo * Rejected Jack´s offer to rule Hyperion. * Told the truth about Handsome Jack to Fiona and Sasha External Links *Rhys Villains wiki *Rhys Borderlands wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Genius Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Gunmen Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Bludgeoners Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Dimwits Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:True Neutral